Bleib' bei mir!
by Nuya
Summary: OneShot ab 18! PostBand 6, Bills Zusammensein mit Fleur... Eine Vollmondnacht.


_Diese NC-17 Story entstand innerhalb des Wichtelprojekts der Schreiberlinge._

_Zum 1. Advent für Nadeshiko

* * *

_

**Pairing:** Bill Weasley - Fleur Delacour  
**Disclaimer: **NC-17 heißt nichts anderes, als: Alle unter 18 sollten diese Story nicht lesen!

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich auf die genau beschriebene,sexuelle,  
Handlung hin, sowie auf die "Erwachsenen"-Sprache.

* * *

„Bleib' bei mir..." - „Ich bleibe bei dir."

Nach den schlimmen Geschehnissen zum Ende des 5. Schuljahres, kam den Weasleys die Weihnachtszeit viel ruhiger und gedrungener vor, als all die Jahre zuvor. Zwar war das Haus voll wie in jedem Jahr, jedoch hing jeder in Gedanken den Erlebnissen nach, allen voran Bill, der älteste der Weasley-Jungen.

Sie hatten, wie im Jahr zuvor, Hermione und Harry zu sich eingeladen und wollten ihr Weihnachten für dieses Jahr vorverlegen, um es zumindest Hermione ermöglichen zu können, Weihnachten außerdem mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen. Harry würde die gesamten Weihnachtsferien im Fuchsbau verbringen, was seine Verwandten nur mit einem begeisterten Funkeln in den Augen zur Kenntnis genommen hatten.

Am heutigen Morgen des 24. Dezember sollte Bills Verlobte, Fleur Delaceur, aus Frankreich eintreffen. Sie würde auch über die Weihnachtstage und Neujahr Gast im Fuchsbau sein und nicht nur Bill freute sich darauf. Molly Weasley hoffte inständig das ihre Schwiegertochter in Spee ihren Sohn auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte, zumal am Abend vor Weihnachten Vollmond war.

Nach dem Angriff war es lange unklar gewesen, ob Bill die Narben auf Körper und Seele je verschmerzen können würde. Sein Gesicht war noch immer von drei feinen, weißen Linien durchzogen, die trotz aller angewandter Heilkunst und allen aufgetragenen Tinkturen wohl nie ganz verschwinden würden. Auch sein Mal auf der Schulter würde nie verschwinden.

Fleur hatte gehalten was sie ihm einst im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts', am Krankenbett nach dem Angriff, versprochen hatte: Sie war bei ihm geblieben, hatte ihn gehegt und gepflegt, liebte ihn wie am ersten Tag.

Zusammen mit Molly und Arthur hatte sie die ersten Vollmondnächte zitternd im Wohnzimmer gesessen und war bei jedem Schrei der aus dem, eigens für Bill hinzu gezauberten, Keller zusammen gezuckt.

Er verwandelte sich nie vollständig und war immer völlig klar im Geist, doch seine Gene waren nun teilweise die eines Werwolfes und reagierten auf den Mond. Er durchlitt die Schmerzen einer Verwandlung, auch wenn diese sich nie einstellte. Er tat sich nicht Selbst etwas an, aber das Ministerium schrieb zum Schutz der Familie diesen gesonderten Kellerraum vor. Ohne diesen hätte er in eine Zelle gemusst und das hatte Molly nicht übers Herz bringen können.

Fleur war etwa neun Wochen geblieben und sie hatte Bill mehr als ein Mal überzeugen müssen, dass es genau das war was sie wollte. Nun würde sie schon bald wieder im Fuchsbau eintreffen.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Als die magische Uhr im Wohnzimmer die Ankunft der Französin ankündigte - da sie ja nun bald zur Familie gehören würde, hatten die Weasleys ihr einen Zeiger zum Geburtstag geschenkt - seufzte Molly innerlich erleichtert auf. Bill war schon den ganzen Tag unruhig, was mit seiner 'Verwandlung' heute abend zu tun hatte, doch jetzt würde er sich sicher beruhigen. "Bill, mein Schatz, Fleur ist da!", rief sie ins Wohnzimmer, bevor sie zur Tür ging und die junge Frau herein ließ. Fleur hatte ihr Gepäck geschrumpft in ihrem Umhang verstaut und lächelte Molly fröhlich zu, als sie ins Haus begleitet wurde. Kaum hatten sie drei Schritte getan stand Bill vor ihnen und nahm Fleur liebevoll in die Arme. "Hallo, Schönheit.", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen, zwischen seinen hungrigen Küssen. Molly schmunzelte und ging aus der Küche um die Zwei einen Moment allein zu lassen.

Fleur lächelte und küsste Bill mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen. Sie hatten sich nur ein paar Wochen nicht gesehen, für Verliebte eine Ewigkeit.

Seine Hände legten sich auf ihren Rücken und drückten sie eng an ihn. Mehr Aufforderung hatte sie nicht gebraucht, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich eng an seinen Körper. Ihre Finger tauchten in seine langen, roten Haare und streichelten seinen Nacken. Er ließ seine Zunge langsam über ihre Lippen gleiten und als sie den Mund ein wenig öffnete, glitt er über ihre Unterlippe hinein und neckte ihre Zunge.

Sie strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und er fuhr an ihrer Seite hoch, nach vorn zu den Knöpfen ihres Umhangs und begann damit langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen, ohne ihren Mund auch nur für eine Sekunde zu verlassen. Fleur lachte leicht als seine Zunge über ihren Gaumen strich und während er sich an den letzten beiden Knöpfen ihres Umhangs zu schaffen machte, öffnete sie kurz ihre Augen um ihn ansehen zu können.

Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei unterbrach sie den Kuss und verdrehte die Augen. Grinsend deutete sie hinter den Rotschopf. Bill drehte sich irritiert um und schmunzelte, als er seine Geschwister mit Hermione und Harry auf der Treppe sitzen sah. "Fast wie Kino.", flüsterte Ginny Hermione zu, grinste ihren großen Bruder an und dann durchquerten alle die Küche um ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen. "Na komm, Casanova." Charlie zwinkerte Fleur zu als er Bill in den Schwitzkasten nahm und ihn mit sich Richtung Wohnzimmer zog. Als hätte Molly nur darauf gewartet, das alle versammelt waren, bat sie darum den Tisch zu decken, das Essen sei in ein paar Minuten soweit.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die Weasleys mit lauten gestenreichen Geschichten, viel leckerem Elfenwein und bis spät in den Abend. Einzig Bill war sehr still gewesen, hatte seine Verlobte im Arm gehalten und den Geschichten und Erzählungen der anderen gelauscht.

Mollys Blick richtete sich auf die Uhr als die Sonne unterging und mit einem Mal hatte sie, wie jeden Abend, wenn es soweit war, einen Kloß im Hals. Bills Blick war dem seiner Mutter gefolgt und ohne dass sie etwas hatte sagen müssen nickte er und erhob sich. Fleur hatte den wortlosen Austausch mitbekommen und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre, wollte ihn so lange wie möglich in ihrer Nähe wissen. Die anderen waren verstummt, als wäre ihnen erst jetzt wieder eingefallen, was die heutige Nacht für eine war. "Wir warten auf dich!", rief ihm Ginny hinterher und die Zwillinge hatten ihm noch zugenickt, bevor er aus dem Wohnzimmer zur Kellertreppe gegangen war. Fleur hatte nicht einmal seine Hand losgelassen.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bill kamen die Stufen zu seiner Zelle mit jeder Vollmondnacht länger vor. Länger, kälter und trotz dessen das er sich der Liebe seiner Familie und Fleurs sicher war, es tat ihm jede Nacht wieder weh, dass man ihn einsperrte. Aber er wollte auch nicht riskieren, dass denen die er liebte etwas geschehen konnte.

Molly lief mit einigen zügigen Schritten an ihm und Fleur vorbei und schloss die Zelle auf. Er trat noch nicht ein, warf aber einen Blick hinein. Die Wände hatten sie dick gepolstert, außerdem hatten sie eine weiche, federnde Unterlage ausgelegt, falls Bill seinen Körper nicht mehr genug unter Kontrolle haben würde und sich unter den Schmerzen womöglich gegen die Wände schmeißen würde. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm und Fleur drückte seine Hand. "Ich bleibe bis es anfängt und komme, sobald es aufgehört hat." Bill nickte ihr sacht lächelnd zu.

Er verstand dass sie nicht die ganze Nacht dabei sein wollte. Er nahm zwar alles um sich herum wahr, aber er konnte sich nicht auf sie einlassen, keine Gespräche führen oder anderes Zwischenmenschliches, solange er die Schmerzen einer Verwandlung durchlitt. Ein letzter, langer und leidenschaftlicher Kuss, dann schloss Molly die Tür hinter ihrem Sohn und wand sich um, Fleur an der Hand mit sich führend, um nach oben zurück zu gehen.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Im Haus war es still. Bis auf einige Fenster, die der starke Wind zum klappern brachte, hörte man nicht ein Geräusch. Bills Schreie waren vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu einem Wimmern geworden, was nicht mehr bis ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus hoch reichte.

Er lag auf der Seite, die Haare offen und wild zerzaust. Einige Strähnen klebten ihm im verschwitzten Gesicht, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft sie sich von der Stirn zu schieben. Er wusste nicht warum, aber heute Nacht war es schlimmer gewesen als in den Nächten davor. Sicher, nichts kam an die erste Nacht heran, in der er nicht gewusst hatte was auf ihn zukommt, doch normalerweise schmerzten ihn die Arme und Beine. Warum ihm sein gesamter Oberkörper vorkam als hätte man brennende Kerzen in ihn hinein zu drücken versucht, wusste er nicht.

"...ill?" Sein Kopf ruckte rum. Da war jemand. Er roch jemanden. Einen Menschen. Eine Frau. Fleur. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen um zur Tür sehen zu können. "Bill?" Fleur flüsterte, sie würde zwar nicht von den anderen gehört werden können, aber sie wusste auch nicht wie weit Bill war und ob er sie überhaupt verstehen konnte.

Er versuchte ihr zu antworten, konnte jedoch nur husten. Dann hörte er das leise Knacken eines sich umdrehenden Schlüssels im schweren Silberschloss der Zelle und das leichte Quietschen der schlecht geölten Scharniere. Und dann roch er sie richtig.

Als sie hinter ihm auf die Knie ging und seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß bettete, ihm sanft über die Haare strich, konnte er riechen das sie vor dem zu Bett gehen noch geduscht hatte. Er liebte ihre Reinigungslotion, eine Mischung aus Honig und Enzian. Er konnte ihrer Duftspur bis zur obersten Treppenstufe folgen, noch viel weiter, fast bis ins Bad. Er roch das sie sich noch einen Tee gemacht hatte, Apfel-Zimt.

"Du riechst unglaublich gut..", flüsterte er schwach und sah sie an. Fleur schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Du nicht." Er wollte lachen, versuchte es, aber es endete doch nur wieder in einem keuchenden Husten. "Aber das macht nichts.", sagte sie, beugte sich runter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Ihm war es eigentlich unangenehm, stinkend und völlig nass geschwitzt in ihrer Nähe zu sein, doch ihr fordernd werdender Kuss ließ seine Zweifel schwinden.

Langsam strich sie ihm über die Stirn, die verirrten Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Seine Hände zitterten, doch er wollte sie unbedingt berühren. Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und sie bedeckte die seine mit ihrer. Eine wohlige Wärme durchfuhr ihn, als würden seine Lebensgeister neu erweckt. Langsam öffnete er den Mund und ließ sich von Fleur liebkosen. Dann unterbrach sie den Kuss, zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ Kissen und Decken erscheinen. "Wie spät ist es?", Bill verlor sein Zeitgefühl jede Vollmondnacht. "Halb vier ungefähr.", antwortete sie, als sie ihn langsam runter in die Kissen sinken ließ und sich zu ihm legte.

Er legte einen Arm um sie und sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seine nackte Brust. Bills Herz schlug noch immer wild von den Anstrengungen der vergangenen Stunden. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über Bauch und Brust.

Wie erwartet reagierte Bills Körper auf diese Berührungen wie der eines Mannes, der er nun einmal war. Fleurs schlanke Finger zogen sanft seine Konturen nach, kreisten um seine Brustwarzen. Langsam glitt sie seine Seite runter, reizte mit ihren Nägeln die Haut unter ihren Fingern. Als sie beim Hosenbund ankam, glitt sie über den Stoff und wie zufällig blieb sie ein paar Sekunden auf seinem Glied liegen.

Ein Zucken durchlief den Körper unter ihr und als hätte sie auf ein Zeichen gewartet, fuhr sie ohne weiteres zögern in seine Hose und strich nun über die nackte Haut. Ein wohliges Schnurren ließ sie sich aufsetzen und ihren Blick heben um Bill ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, genoss ihre Berührungen und konzentrierte sich auf sie.

Fleur schloss die Hand um Bills erigierten Penis und entlockte ihrem Verlobten ein Stöhnen, welches seine Erektion unter ihren Fingern beben ließ. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht etwas und küsste sich ihren Weg über seinen Bauch, seine Brust und seinen Hals nach oben. Ihre Hand immer noch, sanft Druck ausübend, auf seinem Glied.

Ihre noch freie Rechte glitt über seine Brust, streichelte seine Wange und sie begann dann den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels zu öffnen. Bill half ihr den Mantel von ihren nackten Schultern gleiten zu lassen. Er sah sie an. Sie war nackt, ihre zarte Haut, geflutet vom Mondlicht wirkte sie noch blasser als sonst. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung glitt sie über ihn, dabei rutschte ihre Hand aus seiner Hose, was Bill aufstöhnen ließ. Er griff nach einer ihrer Haarsträhnen und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten. Sie lächelte ihn an und er schickte seine Hände auf Erkundungstour.

Er ließ ihre Haarsträhne noch einmal seine Finger umspielen, hob auch die andere Hand und strich ihren Hals entlang runter zu ihren Brüsten. Sanft drückte er sie, was Fleur dazu brachte, ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und einfach zu genießen, was diese Hände mit ihr taten. Bills Berührungen wurden energischer. Er wusste, was seiner Freundin gefiel.

Seine Hände massierten ihre Brüste gleichmäßig und kraftvoll, dann glitt er ihren Bauch hinunter zu ihrer Hüfte. Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne und in ihren Augen funkelte es vor Begehren.

Bill nahm eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und führte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Als er sacht ihre Klitoris berührte schloss Fleur die Augen und fing an ihre Hüfte über seiner Hand kreisen zu lassen. Bill faszinierte diese vollkommene Hingabe an seiner Freundin völlig und er intensivierte seine Bewegungen. Zusätzlich glitt er mit einem Finger in ihre Nässe und stimulierte ihren Eingang.

Mit jeder Bewegung die Fleur ihm näher kam spürte er, wie sein Glied pochend in ihre Richtung zuckte und jedes Stöhnen brachte auch ihn seinem Orgasmus näher.

Er führte zwei Finger an ihren Eingang, rieb ihre Klitoris mit dem Daumen und drang in sie ein. Stöhnend warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und wurde schneller in ihren Bewegungen. Ihr Oberkörper kippte nach vorn und sie stützte sich auf seiner Brust ab. Ihr Kopf fiel nach vorn, doch mit jedem weiteren eindringen warf sie ihn in den Nacken, ihr Mund war halb geöffnet und mit jedem neuerlichen Stoß zuckten ihre Augenlider.

Bill stieß seine Finger noch zwei mal in ihre nasse Enge und entledigte sich mit einer wischenden Handbewegung seiner Hose. Seine schon steife Erektion richtete sich voll auf und Bill zog seine Finger zurück, berührte aber weiter ihre Klitoris. Er führte die feuchten Finger an ihre Brust und rieb ihre Brustwarze zwischen seinen Fingern.

Als Fleur erkannte dass Bill nun auch ohne Hose dalag, wartete sie nur noch Augenblicke und sank dann auf seinen Penis runter, der durch ihre Nässe glitt und dann in sie eindrang.

Bill unter ihr stöhnte auf, als er in ihre Enge glitt und ihre Bewegungen noch intensiver wurden. Er umfasste ihre Hüfte, während sie ihn schnell und ausreizend ritt.

Sie ließ ihn fast gänzlich aus ihr gleiten, bevor sie ihn wieder zur Gänze in sich aufnahm und mit den kreisenden Bewegungen ihrer Hüfte fast um den Verstand brachte. Er stützte sie, als er sich aufsetzte und sich so tief wie möglich in sie schob. Fleur legte ihre Hände auf Bills Schultern und er half ihr, sich auf ihm zu bewegen.

Sein Mund fand ihre prallen Brüste und er leckte die steifen Nippel, saugte an ihnen bis sie rot und leicht geschwollen waren. Er fuhr mit den Händen ihre Seite hoch und umfasste, massierte ihre Brüste, kühlte sie mit seiner Zunge und pustete kurz über die feuchten Nippel. Der Schauer, den Fleur dabei verspürte, lief ihren Rücken herunter und entlud sich in ihrer heißen Mitte.

Als sich ihr Orgasmus näherte und ihr Inneres immer enger wurde, schloss Bill die Augen und bewegte sie noch einige Male hektisch hoch und runter. Mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß kam er und auch Fleur schrie ihren Orgasmus raus.

Sie sackte nach vorn und legte den Kopf an seinen Hals. Schwer atmend umfasste Bill sie und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Ich liebe dich...", flüsterten sie gleichzeitig und Fleur kicherte an seinem Hals, wo ihn ihr Atem kitzelte. Er wand den Kopf und küsste ihre Schläfe.

Wenig später war ihr Atem ruhiger geworden und Bill nahm die Decke und legte sie über Fleurs nackten Körper. „Du wirst dich erkälten.", flüsterte sie. Als er protestieren wollte legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und löste sich von ihm. Einen kleinen Reinigungszauber später lagen die Beiden eng umschlungen auf den Decken und Kissen die Fleur vorhin herbeigezaubert hatte.

Es war nicht die erste Nacht die, dominiert von Bills zeitlich vorherrschender animalischen Seite in einem solchen Lustspiel endete. Aber jede war so schön wie diese und so intim.

Keine nervigen Zwillinge die in den unpassendsten Momenten in das Zimmer platzten oder eine sich sorgende Mutter, die auf ein zeitiges Frühstück bestand und schon mal völlig zu vergessen schien, wie alt Bill war, wenn sie ihm die Decke weg zog und die Fensterläden öffnete.

Fleur liebte Bill. Sie liebte ihn wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung und wenn sie ehrlich war, seine animalische Seite hatte durchaus auch seine Vorzüge, denn sie ließ den sonst eher schüchternen und zurückhaltenden Liebhaber zu einem leidenschaftlichen Mann werden, der ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen vermochte.

**Ende**


End file.
